Letter Unknown
by RomanticideToxicity
Summary: An OC in Wammy's House doesn't want to be like the others and fight to overtake L. But she doesn't understand him and doesn't understand why she doesn't want to be like him. In a half hearted attempt to understand, she journeys to Japan to hunt L, who's currently undergoing the Kira case. L/OC or Light/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is set when L is still alive and talked to the Wammy kids. In this story, My OC reviles against being what everyone else wants to be; the next L. Only she doesn't know exactly why.**

**Here in Wammy's house, everybody's pushed to the limits to outrank each other and finally (If it's even possible) to outrank L. But I don't want to be apart of the shame game- I mean, it is my choice in the end, isn't it? To be who and what I want to be?**

L hadn't really gotten much to say. Which was good in its own right, considering that I'd opted out of listening. Well, at least if he did have something more to say, I didn't hear it. While the other kids crowded around the laptop, whispering as the laptop lid was opened up, the screen lighting up with the good ol' letter L written in cloister black font set up in front of plain white background, I'd just sat in the back of the room, sucking my lower lip and doodling on a random drawing pad I'd picked up.

To me all this business of being L's predecessor was over the top. There was too much pressure for it and one of us had already committed suicide for it. So I was opting out of it. Not that you really could opt out of it- not in Wammy's House.

When you get your letter, you get serious. You get smarter and you rank up even if you don't want to. By this point, you're brain just files everything you hear and see away, even if it's only subconscious. It always floats up in the tests and you always get it even if you don't mean to.

I don't have a letter- I don't even want one.

So no. I don't want to be like L, no matter how much everybody here seems to look up to him. It's not like he's some kind of God, but everyone's put him on a pedestal. Sure, he may well deserve the damn pedestal, I mean, he is the best thing to come outta this place. But still; I don't want to rank up anymore than I have.

I won't be a predecessor to L. There are plenty waiting in the wings for that job. I'll make my mind up of what I want to be and want to do, thank you.

"Azami," Wammy sighed, crouching beside my cross-legged slouch position.

"'Sup Wammy?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Nope." I answered cheerily, tapping my pencil against my drawing pad. Wammy sighed and stood up.

"You really could-"

"I don't want to, Wammy. I'm smart and I know I could, but I just don't wanna." I finished the sentence with a shrug, well aware that several pairs of prying ears were homing into the conversation.

And why not? This was a conversation that they wanted to hear- Azami's going down and we can shove her out of the way and take another few steps up. One person down, a few more to go. In a way, they were about as hungry as sharks to see each other fail.

God knows there are few that would actually want to see you outrank them. I set down the pencil and drawing pad, unfurling my shoulders from their slouch and standing up.

"Look, Wammy, I caught the juicy tidbits," I flicked a wrist towards the Mello and Near. "They're the closest to being the next L. Call it their tug of war and get it over with."

"Azami, you only have a year left here," Wammy sighed, "Please just try. I know that you can do better than you already are; you're just trying to are very close to Mello and Near's status."

I glanced over to the screen, where the Letter L was still present. I wonder if he can hear us?

I stood up, shrugging my bony shoulders.

"Whatever, Wammy."

I glanced at the screen, my head tilting slightly. A wisp of peachy orange hair fell across my eye and I scraped it back behind my ear, ruffling my bangs slightly. The colour itself was more vibrant than my natural shade, but more or less along the same colour.

"I'll be in my room."

The excuse made, I felt a slight pang of guilt looking at Wammy's disheartened expression. I ducked under his arm, glancing back as I sidled alongside the other kids towards the door.

I stopped at the door, giving the room a last glance over. The kids buzzed with excitement, some already reaching for hostility. Wonderful, L. You've really done wonders for the rest of us.

With a shake of my head, I stalked down the hall. I closed my door behind me, sighing softly. My head thumped against my pillow, glancing out the window. Bleak sunlight poured in through it, setting a gloomy overcast over my otherwise bright room. Gotta hand it to Wammy- he takes everyone's perks and quirks into consideration. Let's us do as we will with 'em, especially when it comes to personal space.

It's kinda a bribe, I think, to make us work harder. And it works. It's like keeping your personality core and having excess shoved into it. I don't have qualms with being intelligent; I appreciate they've managed to make me like that. But being taught to writhe against each other and be the top dog and put everyone else down to do it pisses me off. That and the fact that you're future is chosen out for you if you're smarter than average, kinda like little ol' me.

All in all, it could've been worse. I could've gone to an ordinary orphanage. I guess that it's just the pressure that sets me off. I guess the thought of the future just panics me.

I sighed softly, raising my head and wandering over to my CD wrack. Wammy hates my music; most of the people here do. A good deal of it is in Japanese but the majority is English. But that isn't the problem- everyone speaks several languages here. The problem is the style of music. My musical tastes range from opera to metal with almost everything in-between.

I run a finger of the edges of the cases before leaning over to collect a pencil and a new, fresh wad of paper. I press it against the table and hook my foot around the chair leg, dragging it back and around so I can sit on it. I perch laboriously on the edge, tapping the pencil on my lips.

Wonderful. I have the urge to draw- and nothing to draw in mind. Well, that sucks. My door opens and I lean back, head tilting towards the door with the pencil gritted between my teeth.

"Mello?" I asked, rolling the pencil to the side of my mouth. The word comes out oddly distorted.

"Azami," He greeted, sliding through the door. He has a half-unpeeled chocolate bar in one hand which is bitten down to the next stub of chocolate.

He peels down the wrapper and takes of a large, sharp bite. I winced, hand raising to my mouth. Every time he takes a bite like that, it scares me into thinking his teeth are gonna break.

"Mello, that hurts," I grimaced.

"Empathy." Mello stated, shrugging slightly. "Sucks to be you."

"Can't be empathy, Mello. Empathy would mean that you would be in pain." I pointed out. His lips quirked for a millisecond.

"True."

I sighed, leaning forward in my chair and getting up. I turned the chair around to face Mello and sat back down, crossing my legs.

"So, what brings you down to my neck of the woods?"

Mello shrugged. "Curious."

"And curious-er. About what?"

"Why you hate L. You don't really have a reason to."

I frowned. "I don't hate him." I shrugged apologetically. "I just don't want to be like him ."

"Why wouldn't you want to be like him?"

Hmm. Tough one. He's intelligent. He's obviously got a lot of power. Why don't I? He has more purpose in life than I do. I frowned, opening my mouth to release an odd bout of rambling.

"I don't want to hide behind a Letter for the rest of my life. I want real, humane connections. I don't want people to look up to me for just intelligence, or because I did better than everyone else."

Mello snorted. "Pathetic reasons. It's not like you're going to be the next L anyway."

He left the room, shutting the door loudly behind him. I turned back to my window, confused. I know I don't want to be like them all. I know vauge reasons why, but not the real reason.

I leaned into the window, breathed out onto the window and scrawled two word on it backwards so that it would appear the right way round on the outside. The words? _Fuck it._

**Kayso, basically Azami wants to rebel for the sake of rebelling. She really does like the orphanage, and she's grateful, but she hates the confrontation of the others trying to rush over each other and over her, and also that her future seems almost set in stone. It's a bit silly, really. **

**The first few chapters will mainly be about Azami so that y'all can see her characteristics for future reference. Please drop a review and let me know what you think about this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you if you're reading this. If you are, please review. I really want some feedback. **

I opened the cupboard, lazily eying its contents. In Wammy's everything in the cupboards were usually separated into different groups- and by that, I don't means stuff like candy bars to tea bags. Though there were candy bars. And tea bags.

The groups were separated for different people, like Mello's extraordinary chocolate stash and my own small one. I was more of a toffee girl than a chocolate girl and boy did my pile show it. Rather than dark purple bars (There was no point in fridge-ing it, the way Mello went through it) and the occasional blue and silver and whatnot, I had a pile of freakin' gold toffee and bon-bon packets with the occasional bar of chocolate in it.

I grabbed a pack of toffees and opened it, closing the cupboard. Everyone here seemed to have a fetish for chocolate and sweets and it was one of the only fetish that I shared with them. The cupboards were usually just back ups from when we exhausted the kitchen, but I didn't really trust the cook not to spit in my food after I cheerily informed her of. . . well. You don't need to know. Let's just say she wasn't a happy bunny and neither was Wammy.

So I just used my cupboard. Cupboards were safe. I paused, shaking my bag of toffees. I sighed and stashed them in my hoodie pocket. Happily, nobody had tried to steal from Mello's and my stash. Possible because people knew that Mello would go bat-shit crazy if he knew that they had been touched. And more probably they thought my stash was an extension of his.

I pulled a face at the thought. Ah well. So long as Mello doesn't run out of his candy, my one and only food source should be fine.

Unwrapping a toffee I opened my mouth and threw it in like a pill, except without swallowing. Swallowing toffees whole were painful, as I'd found out when I was younger. I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Hey kid." I grinned as Near appeared in the doorway. He gave me a wary glance and wandered on his way up to his cupboard, collecting several bars from it.

"What cha doin'?"

The kid mumbled something about Lego and scampered. Wonderful. People here just love me. I pondered idly about that. Was it the way I acted? I smirked slightly. More than a little likely. I wasn't the best person get along with here. Call me sarcastic, toffee chewing teenager- I know that some of them do.

What to do, what to do? I'd already done the test today. It was easier than usual. Both Linda and Near had said as much. I sucked on the toffee thoughtfully. I wonder what L does all day? Just sit there, kinda like Near, eating sweet stuff all the time with the occasional other thing thrown in?

He's like the rest of us here, really. Just more eccentric and intelligent. He gives me a bad feeling though. Kinda like throwing up. I thought back to yesterday, attempting to catch L's conversation. I might not want to be like him and I certainly don't see a need to listen to what he has to say, but. . . well.

I wonder what's wrong with me? I admire him sometimes and other times I dislike him intensely. He sounds like somebody you'd want to wallop with a frying pan after an hour with him. I wonder why he does what he does? Is it just to keep his brain running, kinda like Sherlock Holmes needing cases. My brain doesn't need that. Or if it does, I don't know.

I wish I had a chance to meet him, just to watch, to see what he's like. Hands on. To understand why he let himself become L.

"Hey," I greeted Mello. He glanced up at me and nodded before rumbling over to his cupboard.

"Hey, Mello, where's Wammy?"

"Gone. Went to Japan. L's on a case."

I nodded and then paused. Japan. L's in Japan. On the Kira case. A smile spread across my face. I know what country L's in. It won't be hard to track Wammy, and Wammy'll lead me straight to L. I briefly considered consequence and brushed it aside. Consequence wasn't of importance right now.

"Hey, Mello?" I asked, stretching out and tilting my head. "Can you do something for me?"

Mello glanced up and his lips quirked. He already knew what was going on. Nice brain, kid.

Mello might not use legal methods, per say, but he could get what he wanted through any channel. And plane tickets to Japan? Come on, don't play beach ball with the kid. He's already got the ball and he's already popped it. Easy-peasy.

We retired to his bedroom where Mello retrieved his laptop.

"If you get caught, Wammy's gonna kick your butt." He pointed out.

"Worth it."

"You owe me big time."

"Still worth it." I sighed, slouching back into my familiar crouching position and dropping my head forward.

"The money's coming out from Wammy's account. He won't miss the money, but he'll know I've been in there. And when he learns you're gone, he'll put two and two together."

"I know all this, Mello." I curled up on the edge of his bed, my hair hanging over my face. I heard him humming as he cracked through to Wammy's account and made the order.

"You leave tonight. We can't afford leaving enough time for Wammy to stop you."

I nodded. "Right. I'll go pack some clothes."

"When he opens the e-mail from the airport, it'll come with a virus. Just a simple one that passes after a few hours."

I walked into my bedroom slighlty shakily, grabbing my empty bag from the chair. I don't understand myself. I don't understand L. Do I actually understand anyone? I start to stow away several outfits and pocket my cash, trying not to think of what I was doing. It felt kinda like breaking Wammy's law. Ha.

What am I doing though? Really? I know enough about Japan to find a place to stay, a place to eat and a place to earn money. I can speak Japanese fluently. I had a Japanese great grandmother, before she died. Don't know much about her, but still it merits me entrance to Japan. I think. That or I'll have to get a visa.

That's not the problem- the problem's gonna be the manhunt that occurs when Wammy realises just what the smuck is going on. Probably, I can deal with it, hide in the cracks for as long as I can deal with it. But boy is he gonna be pissed.

I finished with clothes and stashed in my more feminine toiletries and other little things, like my hairbrush, phone, charger, Ipod, charger (You know where this is going) and kinda guility added some of the books Wammy expected me to study.

I sighed, stashing my toothbrush and paste into the bag. I glanced over myself, wondering if there was anything else I needed. I cocked a brow. Well duh. Jesus.

After grabbing some other packets of toffees and stashing them in my hoodie, I threw on my coat and scarf.

"Mello," I called. "Which airport, what plane, blah, blah, blah?"

"Airport?"A suspicious voice sounded. I turned to see the cook. Cringing at the memory, I decided to play innocent.

"Lady, I know kung foo. I am not the droid you're looking for."

Well, as innocent as my head apparently gets.

"What?"

I'd clearly confused the poor girl.

"Never mind. It's on a need to know basis."

Mello appeared before me, handing me a printed off reciept and my passport.

"Oh, where this little bugger hiding?" I exclaimed. I'd completely forgotten about it.

"Wammy's office." Mello said, rolling his eyes. Oh yeah. God, sometimes I wonder where my brain is?

"Kudos to you, Mello. If I meet him, I'll try get a picture for you."

Mello rolled his eyes. "There's a taxi outside. It'll take you to the airport. You don't need to receipt, but it might be a nice momento of the time you ran away."

I rolled my eyes. "Excellent."

"Ran away?" The cook spluttered.

"Yeah, yeah." I beamed, throwing out an arm dramatically and calling, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Goodbye my darlings! Goodbye!"

I swanned out of the door, leaving the cook gaping and spluttering.

* * *

**Wammy/Watari**

"What!" Watari yelped. He'd just clicked on the airport's e-mail, only for all the writing to suddenly turn into illegible smudges, as though something had dropped water onto a piece of paper written with ink.

* * *

**Yeah. I suck. But still, review please to tell me, at the least that I suck or that is at least made you crack a smile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you to anyone that reviewed. :) I'm glad you like it. If you're curious about what (Or who) I think Azami looks like, I'm thinking of a cross between Milla Jovovich and Hayley Williams (Except Azami has peach coloured hair). Might try to draw a pic, if this gets enough attention. It's doubtful it will though. **

I yawned, my eyes cracking open. I'd been sleeping for the last few hours according to my watch, and according to the sweet ol' lady next to me, I still had an hour and a half left. Joy. I sat up, attempting to crack my back. Unfortunately said cracking did not occur. If I wanted to crack it, I just knew I'd have to look like a weirder and do the crab shape thingy and just push up my spine till it cracked. Kinda like that chick out of the exorcist.

Grimacing, I took the big bottle of water that the nice trolly lady let me have (Haha, it was like Hogwarts; Anything off the trolley, dear?) for two pound. Expensive for water, but what the hey, I was thirsty.

I turned to look out the window, the corners of my lips tilting up and a soft hmmpth of amusement passing through my lips. The sky is beautiful. The clouds looked so much more fluffy from up here, like candy floss. And who doesn't like candy floss? (Other than, you know, people that don't and will never like candy floss.)

Speaking of candy floss, or rather, speaking of toffee. . . my hand dipped into my pocket and retrieved one, which I quickly unwrapped and popped in my mouth. Yuuuuum. The warm, comforting taste of toffee invaded my mouth, making it water.

The old dear beside me glanced at me and I glanced back, sucking in my cheeks slightly, doing my best to look all bright eyed and bushy tailed. Not that I have a tail or anything. I just have boobs. Or rather, little mounds of my chest that are supposed to be boobs.

I looked down at them with a sigh. My body was kinda masculine (Apart from the height- I mean c'mon, compared to the kids I might be tall,but compared to men, I'm practically hobbit sized.) with lean, tough muscle, barely any fat and of course, barely any boobs.

If it wasn't for the fact that I have a feminine face and skin, people would probably think I was a guy. Anyways, back to the point. I do tend to get away with myself. Wammy tells me off a lot for drifting off into my own li'l world, filled with only-a-little-bit-taller-than-me men. And various other things that aren't really that important. Ha.

I thumped my fingers boredly across the armrest, just daring the old sweetie to complain. She doesn't. I think I make her nervous. I glanced down at my crossed legs. When, I look like a zombie when I fall asleep in chairs. Mello had a photo to prove it. Had. Boy did that kid know how to blackmail.

So I did the normal thing, ignored the blackmail threat and did what ant relatively normal sister-like friend would do; waited for the sucker to fall asleep and then slid into the room (Tripping over various painful pointy objects- not fun) to try and find the photo in the dark. I found it, of course. And then I set it on fire. And the rest is, as they say, history.

Yawning impatiently, I unfolded my legs (Which gave little cracks as they were straightened) and stretched out as best as I could.

How long did they say we had again? An hour and a half? Hell, I got time. Leaning back, I snuggled back into my chair, legs automatically sliding up and crossing neatly. My head lolled and I smiled slightly. Snoozetown, here I come.

The plane rattled beneath me, the seatbelt choking me as it did so. I grimaced, opening my eyes.

I once again unfurled my legs, waiting for the seatbelt sign to ping. When it did, I undid said seatbelt and stood up, stretching out my aching limbs. I cracked my neck, sidling out of my seat.

I strolled down out of the plane, my legs tired and shaky underneath me. Nerves jolted my stomach and it finally occurred to me that I was here, and I was here alone. I glanced up at the bright white airport, wincing slightly as I immediately slung my head back down to stare at the bright white floor. Why is everything white? It hurts my eyes.

I blinked my eyes several times, trying to adjust. I collected my bag from the baggage are, dragging it along. I straightened up and went through the airport check out, going through (What I hoped) were the usual checks.

Once outside, I unzipped my bag and collected my phone. I turned it on and quickly skimmed through the new messages. There was one from Mello, one from Linda, one from (Gulp) Wammy. I read through Mello's first.

It was just a simple one, asking if I'd gotten there okay. Clearly Wammy'd gotten through the virus quicker than he'd anticipated or something along those lines. I texted back a reply, staying where I was. After reading the message, I would disable the battery(momentarily) from the phone and take out the tracer.

I read the one from Linda, which was basically a mixture of I can't believe you did that! and various other happy notes about how Wammy was freaking out. etc, etc. Boring. The next message is pretty much gonna burn my skin off with guilt.

I hold down a breath as I open it, my heart fluttering anxiously. I read over the text a few times, trying to get over how angry (Was it anger, though? or panic? I can't dispell emotions properly!) and worried the text sounded.

I inhaled and switched the phone off, flipping the phone over and then undoing the back, dragging the battery out and sliding it in my pocket. I removed the little tracer (Like a little green chip that kinda reminded me of money for some odd reason) and dropped it into a nearby trash can. I put the battery back in, leaving the phone off.

There are more ways than a tracer to track a phone after all. Dragging a hand back through my hair I blew out a low sigh. Well, one of the bigger steps of my so-called mission is over. I'm now in Japan.

Now I just need a place to stay and sort out what's going on around here in regards to Kira and L. And, of course, myself. I looked up at the quickly darkening sky and bit the inside of my cheek. Time to go harass some Japanese to find out where the nearest hotel/motel/whatever was.

I peered around, finding a Japanese person that looked as though he knew where he was and what he was doing. Hope he isn't doing anything important. I darted towards said person, mouth opening wide and practically screaming, "Excuuuuuuuuse meeeeee!"

The guy turned, his mouth opening in an O of surprise as I hurtled towards him. I skidded to a halt in front of him, curling my toes into the ground to help me stop.

"Hi," I greeted, switching swiftly in to Japanese. I managed, with difficulty, to finally locate a hotel after much mumbo jumbo. Speaking Japanese is great.

* * *

After arriving at the hotel, booking and paying for a night, I made a call from the pay phone, directly to Mello's cell. About now, he should be hangin' in his bedroom. Just like I was hanging in my bedroom (At least my current one) which was a terrible, terrible thing. off-white walls with peeling paper, Surfaces covered in dust, the furniture absolutely filthy. There was an en suite bathroom, but I really didn't want to risk the water. The bed was rumpled as though somebody and somebody else had beenb a li'l, ahem, busy. Yikes.

I look at the floor and sigh. Maybe I'll risk the water to wash the bath out. And then sleep in the bath.

The phone was promptly answered.

"Hey, Mello!" I chirped, happy as can be.

"Oh good. Took you long enough."

"Sorry, mate. Had to find a hotel. And I didn't wanna use my phone. I took the tracer out, but you and I both know there's more than a few ways to track a phone."

"Yeah. Wammy's on a rampage."

"So, he's called?"

"Yup."

"Excellent. The next time he calls your cell, try trace his exact location. I need to be as close as possible to him."

"Understand. Everything you ask of me is gonna add up to a big debt, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "I know. I'll be in the hotel for the night, ready to move for morning. If he calls again-"

"I'll sort it."

"And if he doesn't-"

"I'll call him."

"Excellent. Thanks Mello. Night."

"Night."

The line went dead and I hung up, wiping my hand down my jeans. My sticky, dusty hand. Yuck, yuck, yuck. God, this place is awful. At least it was cheap though. At probably parasite infested. Where's that hotel manager chick that was meant to sort this stuff out?

I winced as my back ached and then leant down, pushing my arms and legs underneath my belly and pushing my spine up. _Crack._ Ahhh.

I went through to the bathroom and turned the shower on, artfully avoiding the spray. The tub was an old thing, cracked and a grey colour. I waited for the bath to look as better as thought it could before I turned the shower in, stuck a towel from the tiny cupboard to the right of the bath and dried it off, trying not to breathe in the god awful smell. It smells like mice in here. Please don't let there be a mouse party. . .

That being done, I dragged my bag into the bathroom and switched off the main bedroom/living space's light off. Not that the light was doing any good. I swear, if the walls were a dark colour, I would already be in darkness.

I made sure the door was locked, a bout of paranoia beginning to form in my chest. I bit my lips anxiously, feeling my heart beat sluggishly in my chest.

Wandering into the bathroom, I closed the door tight behind me, leaving the light on as I slipped my shoes off and slid into the tub. It was still slightly damp, but dry enough. I'd shower in the morning if I could bring myself to and change into some nice, fresh clothes.

Hopefully, Mello'll have the next location by tomorrow-ish. I really want out of this.

For a few hours, I lay in the tub, shivering and biting my lip. God, I'm such a baby. I've been too sheltered. A few weeks away from home and on the first day I'm already quivering in my boots. I mean jesus, you walk in Wammy's house and you never want to leave. And why would you? You have every form of entertainment and education rolled into one. You don't really have a cause to leave while you're still there.

I inhaled softly, resting my head against the side of the tub. Well, I have to get used to this sometimes. I've got a year left, and by the time this is over, it will be less than a year. Scary.

I grimaced, peering at my watch. It wasn't late when I'd gotten here, but the sky was darkening so I'd thought it later. A glance at my watch told me it had been more time than I had thought it had been. Stretching out, my tired eyes fluttered closed.

About half an hour later, I had fallen into a light and uncomfortable sleep.

**Hi guys. These chapters are gonna get longer as I get on. Thank you for the two reviews. I appreciate it. I hope you liked this chapter and it made you either smile or grimace or somethin'. Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ya'll. Thank you so much for reviewing, watching and for the favourites. I really appreciate them and I hope that you'll continue to read. This chapter is basically her finding another hotel that's close to the police station. She has a plan all set up, and it's basically, as Ron Weasley once said; follow the spiders. **

When morning finally came, I was exhausted. Every joint in body was aching and creeking in protest. I sat up, groaning softly as I hauled my ass outta the bathtub.I leant against the wall for a few seconds, eyeing the dirtied floor. Sorry clothes. I shed them quickly, stepping back into the bath. I turned on the shower, stepping out of the spray for a few seconds before putting my hand underneath. The water was lukewarm and I had the sinking suspicion that was the best I was gonna get.

Sighing unhappily, I stepped under the lukewarm spray and scrubbed myself in record time, getting my bag a li'l bit wet as I did so. (Had to collect the shampoo, the coditioner and shower gel- a look at my legs said they could wait before they were shaved and the pits were already shaved from yesturday morning) I dried myself (Shuddering all the while) with a towel I really hoped was clean (It looked clean but you never know) before dressing in fresh clothes.

I packed my old ones, locked my door and then wandered down stairs to the payphone, getting ready to feed it some coins.I punched in Mello's number, humming as I wound the cord around my finger. The time difference here wouldn't matter to Mello; knowing him, he's probably still wide away, killing zombies or shooting people or something on his computer.

It's something Mello and I share in common. Shooting zombies is fun. Go zombie apocalpyse! It's quite fun really thinking about it, even thought you know that it'd go terribly wrong if it did happen. Even so, I already have a plan of action, juuuust in case. Even thought it will probably never happen.

I smiled, listening to the phone ring. It was painfully expensive to pay via a pay phone, but I had change enough for the transactions.

"Hello," Mello's voice sounded.

"Hi toots. How's life back in England?"

There was a pause. "You've been gone a day. Its doubtful that you've experienced enough culture to say that."

"Jeesh, just trying to have a little fun." I mumbled before speaking up, "Whatever. What's the situation?"

"I called him but I couldn't get a location on him." Mello sighed. I sucked my lower lip thoughtfully, feeding the machine more coins.

"Hmmm." I cocked my hip and made a clicking noise with my tongue. I lowered my voice for the sake of the hotel conspirators, "I have a sudden and pressing need to hack into Japan's Kira task force. And no computer."

"I can do that."

"So do it, but not before telling me of a nice, clean Japanese hotel near said police station."

I could hear Mello snicker, "Didn't you have a nice night?"

A scowl etched onto my face. "Mello, I slept in the god damned bath tub. Do not play with me."

I could hear him laughing. A few annoying clicking noises from the other end of the line later and he gave me a location.

"Thanks toots," I grinned, baring my teeth at the person at the reception desk that had been looking at me ever since I'd said I'd slept in a bathtub. The person looked away immediately, going bright red. Sucker.

"Right-o. I'll call you from the next location. I'm probably gonna need more money."

"I'll get you a reservation," Mello mused. I can't help but wonder if the kid really just wants to see L as much as I did. I mean the kid really does look up to him.

"Thanks. I really will get cha that photo, you know. But you gotta keep it to yourself."

I could just see Mello rolling his eyes. A smile twitched at my lips.

"Whatever, toots. I'm gonna hail a cab and then get the smuck outta here."

I hung up, trotting back upstairs, unlocking the door, collecting my stuff. I closed the door behind me, locked it and went back downstairs. I handed in the key and signed out. I called a cab and then went outside to wait for said taxi. Said waiting went on for long enough to make me start scowling at the passers-by, who were staring at me anyway in a way that vaguely said; what is that and what is that doing here?

I'd quite happily tell them up close and personal just what the heck I'm doin' here but I kinda think they'd call the police if I got too riled up. When I'm riled up I tend to flip out and start screaming. I sound terrible when I scream and that aside, I can't afford for my throat to go self destruct now. I couldn't talk for a few days after and I just bet my ass that everyone at Wammy's loved those few days. I bloody didn't. I locked myself in my room until I had my voice, free of the hoarseness, back.

Eventually the cabby appeared, a Japanese pop song blaring out of his speakers. He was singing along. I winced. Not only if this going to be a long ride, I'm gonna end up with this song in my head all night. It's one of those songs, the songs you never ever want in your head and somewhere end up in there, with you humming or singing along.

And god, didn't the CaramellDansen come from here or something? The one with all the girls with the big hips and the jiggly boobs? I might have been a girl, but when those are the only things the film focuses on aside from random bouncing, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE.

It's terrible. To get back at me for stealing the photo (Of me) he locked his door, put his earplugs in and put the ten hour version of it. The entire house was nearly in tears after ten minutes, let alone ten hours. I did the smart thing though- I put on Korn as loud as my speakers would go and battled that shit, man! Hoo-rah!

After a few minutes the continuous thudding, screaming, girl voice, different beats, did my head in. There were too many things for me concentrate on. I had to turn off Korn and retreat to my bed, shoving my head under my pillow and eating toffee in an attempt to console my head ache. I fell asleep after a bit and I counted myself lucky I didn't dream about the bloody CaramellDansen.

I slept for the remaining six hours of CaramellDansen and told Mello I could kick his door down and destroy his computer if he tried it again.

Sighing, I rested my head against the seat, winding the window down as far as it would do so a nice breeze came in and cooled me down. I closed my eyes and attempted to tune out the terrible song.

Hmm. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hmmm. I opened my eyes. God, I already humming the thing!

"Nearly there," The man said, glancing at me with a smile. His head bobbed with the music and I swallowed. Please don't swerve and crash, please don't swerve and crash . . .

It was a shame. The guy was quite cute really. Short dark hair, lovely skin, dark but lovely eyes and a cute smile. Jeesh. He was cuter than a Jack Russel on speed. Not that I've seen that.

I sighed with relief as the car pulled up, paying him his fee.

"Thank you!" He called, pulling away. I practically sweat-dropped. I turned and looked at the hotel. It was a good size, looked really kitschy and cosy. I silently praised Mello for his choice as I entered the establishment. I frowned. There was no way this place had come cheap. What was Mello playing at?

"Hi." A girl called in English from the reception. "You Azami, yes?"

"Yes," I answered, tilting my head.

"Good. Come here for your key."

I paused and then dutifully trotted towards the lady, who gave me a key. "Room 15, bottom floor."

"Okay." Still slightly bewildered I dragged my bag onwards towards said room and once I got there, unzipped it and collected several toffee bags, opening one and beginning to slowly chew my through it. I would end up having to get more soon; after all toffees and sweets are basically all I eat.

I saw the bed and I swear my eyes opened so wide they felt like they were gonna pop out. I crashed into it, slipping my shoes off and huddling under the quilts. Clothes and hygene be damned, it was BED TIME.

**You'll notice that there are various changes in plot lines in this story, seeing as it's got bits of Change the World in it (Though I haven't seen it) and various other things I just picked up on and decided to write down. **

**CaramellDansen gave me nightmares. I decided to spare Azami the torture. I know this chapter was short, please forgive me, but I wanted to work on something else as well as this. Not to mention the fics that are all but forgotten. **


	5. Chapter 5

**C'mon! I know people are reading this! Is it really so hard to drop a line once in a while? If you read this chapter, please review it! Also, I want opinions; who should Azami be paired with? Any ideas? I know I said that L and Light are options, but for some reason, I'm kinda considering Matsuda. **

The first order of business (After the cat nap that lasted well into nine PM) was to have a bath. A nice, luxurious bath in a nice clean tub that didn't look like a corpse had been left in the tub for a few years to disintegrate. So that's what I did- I ran a bath, put as many of the complementary soaps and smellies as I could get into the bath in the bath, stripped down to my birthday suit and stepped right on in.

The water was hot and made my skin go pink, but I didn't mind. I just thumped my head back against the headrest and relaxed for a little while before I washed my hair with their complementary shampoo. Oh yes. There was no way this place was cheap. It was awesome!

While the outside gave the appearance of kitschy, the inside, while with hints of floral, was neat as a pin. The bed's covers smelt fresh, the bath was glistening, the carpet was thick. . . god, I could live here if it wasn't so boring.

In Wammy's there's always some crazy shit going on. Here- pretty much nothing. Except for the T.V. I liked the T.V. The programmes were cool, especially the cooking channel. I loved the cooking channel! Sweet, sweet puddings and deserts were shown by the handful, and boy did it make my stomach growl!

When the bath was over and done with and I felt a lot more relaxed and clean, the T.V was the first thing I turned to after I got dressed, slipping into a pair of black jeans and a vest top with the Hell Bunny logo.

Sitting on the bed, I cocked my head to look up at the T.V. A teenage girl, with dark brown hair tied in cute little pigtails, dressed in a Lolita style outfit that consisted of a black vest top, a pleated skirt, knee-high socks and converse-like shoes beamed out of the T.V, trudging across the room in her converses with a warm fudge cake held in between her oven gloved hands and talking about, of _all _the things, how to make your crush's girlfriend_ fat_. Ha, I love Japan!

I settled back into my seat, smiling slightly. I'd eat that. I'd _SO_ eat that. I mean, weight gain? C'mon, I could eat my weight in toffee and still be thin as a pin because of my racehorse metabolism. Well, that and my hard-assed excercise scheme that built me my muscles in the first place. After, having a fast metabolism helps make you skinny, but it doesn't give you muscles like mine.

Proudly, I flexed my left arm, watching the muscle lift and tense underneath my skin. Oh yeah.I cocked my head slightly, laying back on the bed, the two pillows on the bed piled to make a kind of back rest that enabled me to see the T.V I licked my lips enviously at the sight of another desert and wondered why I was torturing myself.

_I wonder if room serve is a twenty-four hours a day thing here? _I looked at the phone for a bit and then dismissed it, instead ripping off the wrapper to a toffee and popping in my mouth, already anticipating the taste even before it hit my tongue and taste buds.

It was going to have to collect more soon. I hope the stores sell 'em. Sighing, I sat up, adjusting the pillows out of boredom more than anything. Clicking my tongue I folded my legs, stooped my back and let my head fall down.

* * *

I let out a low, barely audible groan, straightening up. My eyes opened impatiently. I had been sitting on the bed in my stooped over, relaxed position for nearly six hours now. Don't get me wrong. The position itself is relaxing. It's more trying to get out of the position when you've been in said position for a while. The body doesn't like it.

Crawling off the bed, I stretched out my weary limbs, cracking them. After the nap on the plane and today's nap, I've gotten enough energy to last for a while. I popped yet another toffee in my mouth, rolling it around and prying it off my teeth with my tongue when it stuck.

Sighing, I flick through the channels, looking for something to watch. I caught sight of the music channel and froze, my hands flying up to massage my throat, which I just accidentally swallowed a sharp-edged toffee down. Man on fire! What the heck!

The music video was basically a bunch of teenage girls in their underwear, singing, kissing, wearing cat ears. . . my god. I. . . I'm getting a little scared. I turned off the audio for a second and attempted to free up my throat. Even without the music, the video was some pretty freaky shit.

I changed the channel hastily, checking the time as I did so. I turned the T.V. off. Enough was enough. Standing, I stretched out and quickly made my way to the phone, snatching it of its cradle. I punched in Mello's number, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hey, Mello-"

"I have an address for you. The final hotel you have to move to. Be warned, Wammy is there. Watch your step. Listen in, pick up the information while they're on the movie. You might want to make yourself blend in if you don't want them to catch you."

"Awesome sauce. Pray continue."

The final address was given.

"Can you give me any case info?"

"They don't have anything solid. It's better you make your own conclusions."

My lips twisted with bitter amusement. "You just want me to trip over my feet and somehow die, don't cha?"

"Who doesn't?"

I snorted. "Fair enough."

"This is coming out of Wammy's pocket again. He will know you're there, so the more time you spend away from the hotel, the better."

I grabbed a pen of the cabinet and scrawled down the hotel he was relaying to me and repeated it back, ensuring it was correct.

"Thanks toots."

"I really hate it when you-" I put the phone down, smiling in satisfaction. I collected my stuff, shoving it all into my bag and zipping it up.

"I feel kinda like Kangaroo Jack, bouncing around Japan like this." I mumbled to myself, cracking my back. I glanced in the mirror before I left, taking a second to stop and drag a brush through my relentlessly wild hair. I swear to god, it might look good, all orange and peachy and wild whatnot, if you forget to brush it, but it sure as hell increases the pain ratio the next time you actually have to brush it.

Wincing in pain and gritting my teeth, I untangled the knots, ripping out several little hairs in the progress of doing so. I put the brush back, slid the bag over my shoulder and grabbed my room key. Making sure the bed was made and I hadn't left any orange hair to clog the bath tub, I retreated from the room and locked the door behind me, giving it a salute.

Practically skipping with excitement, I all but danced over to the receptionist, who had changed from the girl I had seen earlier to a young man who looked tired and bored out of his wits. I sidled up close to the reception book and signed out, outstretched my hand, the key on my palm.

The man, who was by now staring at me, blushed and took the key. I gave him a sarcastic smile and his blush deepened as he went to put it away.

"Sleep tight now," I smirked, leaving him be as I went outside. I took in several breaths of the fresh air, enjoying it immensely. It was a nice, cool night, with a brisk wind and a light pattern of rain beating on the roofs and sidewalks. The streets were shrouded in a dark light, the lampposts lit dimly. The sky was a dark purple blue, almost black, but not quite. Shadows drifted across from various night walkers.

I glanced at the poster advertisements as I passed them by, deciding to wander down the streets for a while before I got the cab over to the hotel. Goosebumps prickled over my skin because of the cold, but I embraced it despite this. The day had been entirely too warm and grotty for my liking.

I spun around gently, looking down at the streets. A surprising majority of shops were still open. I strode down the streets, peering in through the windows. I spotted a small tea place and made my way in (I love those little door chimes- you know, where you walk through a door and it makes the little wind chime noise? Love it.) and ordered a pot of tea, paying at the till before going to go sit down.

It arrived promptly, a sugar pot in tow. I immediately shovelled in several spoonfuls, stirring them in well. I removed the tea bag and then added a few more before I was content with the syrupy result. I took a sip and shuddered with pleasure, my toes curling in my trainers.

I looked around, observing the low tables, the padded seats and the cake stall (My attention lingered on there) before collectively glancing around at the pale yellow walls and people in general.

I sat there for a while, slowly sipping my tea and indulging in the feeling of warmth that accompained it, my fingers curling around the cup. I watched a few random people come in and out, watched the wary looks they gave me.

It was mostly the older ones, I found, that gave me wary looks. The others were more surprised. I set down the empty cup and stood up, padding up to the counter. I pondered about getting a refill but decided against it, instead ordering a sweet-looking cake from the counter. I nibbled the slice, my stomach eagerly recieving and no doubt devouring it in great haste. After demolishing more than half of the cake, I stood, ready to leave.

The door gave a soft chime as I left it and a wistful smile drifted across my lips. The cold cocooned around me, refreshing after the warmth of the shop and I once again wandered onwards, glancing into shop windows. Japan's really cool.

I cleared my throat and winced, lifting a hand to press against said throat. Ah crap. Please don't let Japan have poisoned me.

I grimaced. Okay. It's time to get my ass to the hotel. I hailed a taxi and gave them the address. Huh. Maybe I just need some water. My voice sounds fine. Maybe a little bit hoarse, but that's normal. Japan isn't exactly my mother tongue after all; of course my throat's gonna ache a little.

I rolled the window down and stuck my head out, my hair rippling in the wind. I feel like a vampire, avoiding the caress of the sun. I paid the fare and slid out of the cab, stalling as I got closer to the hotel. The thought of L kinda reminds me of the boogeyman.

I shook my head, striding forwards as quickly as I can. The faster I sign in, the faster I can get to my hotel room and unpack. Then I just have to do the ghost thing and slink about, listening in to people's conversation so I can find the people I need out of the people I don't.

The people who are around the most often with the most info will be the people I need to follow. I swallow as I enter the hotel. If I thought the other place was expensive, I was damn sure wrong. The place. . . gah. I walk over to the receptionist, giving him a smile.

"Ah, excellent." The man grinned, "Azami, yes?"

Okay, how does everyone know my name? Is this something to do with Mello? I smile uncertaintly.

"Mind telling me how you know that?"

"Oh, your reservation. Came in last night." He typed on his computer screen and turned it to face me. Oh, I see. My ID (Well, as real as my ID gets) is on the screen with a particually unfetching image of myself scowling.

"Hard to miss you, with hair like that. But then again the scowl was hard to miss to."

When I didn't smile, his own amusement dropped in favour of an apology.

"Great. If anyone asks, I'm not here."

"Who might be asking?"

A smirk tugged at my lips. "An irritating friend of mine."

**So, this story is kind of gotta keep on moving, so I'm sorry that she seems to be spending so much time bouncing around. The next hotel will be L's hotel, so stuff's gonna get weird in a funny kinda way with her trying to duck Wammy and find L and find Kira at the same time. **

**Please please review. I will love you forever. :)**


End file.
